


An Accurate (?) Representation

by jessm78



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessm78/pseuds/jessm78
Summary: The Doctor and his companions spend some time at a seaside fair. They have caricatures drawn of themselves and someone isn't too pleased with the results …
Relationships: Second Doctor & Zoe Heriot & Jamie McCrimmon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	An Accurate (?) Representation

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. This was inspired by likenesses of the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe that were spit out by the ToonMe.com website. Some of the results were very odd-looking (and you can see a glimpse of them in the header picture). The lovely terryreviews and I started having a conversation about them and this was born. I needed to capture a bit of lightheartedness in recent days. I hope I was successful.

“But it's no' me! It looks nothin' like me!”

“Jamie, I know you're upset, but I believe that's the point of it. It's not supposed to look like you … exactly, anyway.”

“Are you sure, Doctor?” Zoe asked, her face lit up in an impish grin.

“Zoe, please...”

* * *

_Twenty minutes earlier …_

The Doctor smiled as he strolled down the promenade with his two companions. After dealing with that nasty Kroton business, he had decided to treat them to a little relaxation at the seaside. He had landed them on Earth circa the late nineteen-sixties at a seaside town along the east coast of England. Somewhere around Norfolk, he deduced. As luck would have it, they had landed right outside a seaside fair. The Doctor had grinned in anticipation; surely they were going to enjoy themselves!

After having taken in the lovely views of the beach, they headed for the fair. Jamie had spotted a large, wooden roller coaster that looped all around and upside down and had goaded Zoe into riding it with him. Apparently he expected she'd get frightened or ill, but to his obvious disappointment she was neither. She was, however, not happy about his reason behind pulling her onto the ride.

After partaking of some rides of a less thrilling (thank goodness) nature, they helped themselves to some fair-themed treats: a big stick of candy floss for Jamie (which he'd begrudgingly let Zoe try) and a nicely sized ice cream cone for the Doctor. On their stroll down the promenade, they'd come across several games of skill. One called “Soak the Bloke” involved throwing a ball at a target, which in turn dunked the young man made up as a clown sitting atop a platform into a vat of water. Jamie volunteered and had won a prize: a large, plush toy purple dog which he gave to Zoe as a peace offering for forcing her onto the roller coaster.

Yes, this little bit of R and R had certainly done them some good already. The Doctor sighed happily and was about to return his attention to his ice cream cone when something unexpected caused him to nearly jump.

Quickly turning, he'd caught Jamie leaning forward and stealing a lick of his ice cream. He frowned. “Please don't do that, Jamie.”

Jamie blinked, eyeing him innocently. “Why no'? Ye've let me do it before.”

The Time Lord felt an uncomfortable heat in his cheeks. “I highly doubt that,” he retorted. “I ...”

He trailed off as his gaze fell upon the tent of one of the nearby street vendors. A man sat next to it, busily sketching a young girl seated across from him. Pinned to the sides of the tent were other drawings and a large, hand-painted sign advertised 'Caricatures (Funny Drawings) Whilst You Wait'.

“Oh my word, would you look at this,” he muttered with both quiet appreciation and childlike excitement. “Would you like this man to sketch you, Jamie?”

“Eh?” Jamie cocked his head in reply, his brow furrowed. “Why would I want a drawing of m'self?”

“Well, have a look at these other drawings. See, this young girl just got hers done.” He tried to catch a glimpse over her shoulder but she drew the sheet of paper back, offering him a glare before walking away. Sighing, he turned back to Jamie. “Aren't you curious to find out how an artist would depict you?”

“No,” Jamie replied tersely, frowning.

“Oh, come now, be a sport. It's fun,” the Doctor cajoled, grabbing a hold of Jamie and guiding him over to the chair opposite the man. Having a quick look at the sign, he dug a tenpence out of one of his pockets and offered it to the man, nodding in thanks.

“If ye think it's so much fun why don' you --” Jamie started and began to rise from the chair when the Doctor grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him back down onto it. The Time Lord caught the artist's discreet nod just before he began quickly sketching on a thick sheet of paper. Before Jamie could object further or make another getaway attempt, the other man had whipped out the drawing in near record time.

The Doctor accepted the finished product from the artist and, examining it, his eyebrows nearly leaped off his forehead. Yes, the man certainly had talent for these sorts of drawings ...

Thanking him, the Time Lord gestured for Jamie and Zoe to join him as they resumed their walk. Gazing at his now half-melted ice cream cone in disgust, he disposed of it in a nearby rubbish bin.

Jamie seemed to gaze in its direction forlornly before he turned to the Doctor, reaching for the drawing. “Well, let's see it, then.”

* * *

“I tell ye, it's no' me! He drew my eyes too close taegether! An' those are no' my lips! They look as if they're eatin' my face!”

Meanwhile, Zoe was giggling uncontrollably. She seemed to be looking from the drawing to Jamie and then back again, unable to keep her composure.

“Ye think it's so funny??” the young Scot demanded, leveling her with an irritable scowl. “Let 'em do it tae _you_ , then.”

Zoe abruptly stopped giggling, the smile wiped off her face as she appeared nervous. “Er, no, that's quite all right, Jamie. I don't need a silly, inaccurate depiction of myself. It will just waste time and we'll miss all the other sights at the fair.” The Doctor caught her eyeing him desperately as she met his gaze. “Won't we, Doctor?”

“Oh, no, we've got plenty of time, I should think.” He tried to ignore the morose pout on her face.

“Aw, what's the matter, lass?” Jamie chided her with a teasing smirk as he nudged her. “Afraid of a wee drawing?”

“No, I am _not_ afraid! I just don't see the point in it!”

The Time Lord decided it a good idea to step in and smooth down her ruffled feathers. “Look, you two, drawings such as these aren't meant to look exactly like you,” he began gently. “They are caricatures.”

Jamie looked like a confused puppy. “Cari – what?”

“Caricatures,” the Doctor repeated. "They are meant to be exaggerated illustrations of you. The artist takes something about your physical appearance that is unique to you and … emphasizes it."

Jamie briefly turned back to his drawing, wrinkling his nose. "..... So my lips are that big, are they?"

The Doctor couldn't stop the fond smile that tugged at his lips. "Yes, because they are perfect for," he began as he neared Jamie, giving him a very quick kiss on the lips, "that."

Jamie regarded him in surprise before turning his attention back to the drawing. He still appeared a bit self-conscious, but now a little less sulky and finally placated.

The Doctor's smile remained. "Feeling better, are you?"

Jamie uttered a quiet grumble in reply.

“I shall take that as a 'yes',” the Time Lord continued, his smile quickly turning into a grin. “Come on, I'll buy you some ice cream.”

Jamie brightened visibly at the suggestion. “Aye. All right. An' mebbe I'll yet ye have a wee lick or two,” he said with a rakish grin.

The Doctor heard a sigh behind him and turned to find Zoe rolling her eyes. He realized the caricaturist was still nearby. He smiled as an idea hit him. “Go on, Zoe,” he told her, touching her arm and gesturing to the tent once more. “I'll have one done as well. And we'll all have some ice cream later.”

* * *

“Oh, my giddy aunt, I look hideous!!”

The Doctor tried to ignore the near hysterical laughter of his two young friends behind him as he regarded his newly purchased self-portrait in horror. Zoe's hadn't turned out badly at all and he was happy she was satisfied with the result, but he himself hadn't been that lucky.

“Just look at this! My nose, it's … well … not my nose!!”

“I don't know, Doctor,” Zoe managed to utter between giggles, “I think it's quite accurate.”

“Aye, looks jus' like yer nose!”

“It does not!”

Jamie's grin was easily a mile wide. “He even got yer face creases right.”

“My what?!” the Time Lord exploded.

Laughing too hard to explain, the young Scot simply pointed at the Doctor's face before nudging Zoe.

The Doctor merely scowled and folded his arms, eyeing them defiantly. 'Face creases'. What a nerve!

Jamie finally calmed himself. “We're jus' havin' ye on, Doctor.” His amused grin eased into a fond smile. “It's like ye said, it's no' meant tae look exactly like ye.”

“That's right,” Zoe added before sharing a look with Jamie. “In fact, your nose is just perfect.”

The Time Lord regarded them curiously. “Perfect for what?”

“For this,” Jamie replied, reaching over to 'boop' the Doctor on the end of his nose.

He managed a quick glare at the Scot, which turned into a rueful smile as he gazed at them. “Mm, perhaps it's not _so_ bad,” he decided. The drawing suddenly caught his eye once more and, risking another look, he frowned. “Good Lord, this is ghastly ...”

His two young friends chuckled and then appeared shamefaced for having done so. Perhaps he was overreacting just a bit.

“Well, I suppose it is good for a laugh,” he conceded with a smile. He then clapped his hands. “Let's have that ice cream now, shall we?”

“Yes, let's.”

“Aye.”

“Splendid!” Sharing a smile with them, the Doctor led them back in the direction of the ice cream vendor.

They were nearly there when he noticed Jamie staring at something to his left off in the distance. Following his gaze, the Doctor found a mock-up 'haunted house' attraction with a frightfully drawn sign reading “House of Horrors.”

“Hey, Doctor, mebbe we can go in there after the ice cream, eh?” he asked excitedly.

The Doctor's smile quickly morphed into a panicked frown as memories from an earlier, similar jaunt with Ben, Polly, and newcomer Jamie surfaced.

Jamie seemed to notice his discomfort and approached, his smile disarming. “Come on, it'll be all right.” His smile turned into a grin as he snaked an arm around the Doctor's shoulder. “I'll protect ye.” He then turned to Zoe, wrapping his other arm around her. “I'll protect ye both.”

“Not entirely sure I'll need protecting, Jamie, but I appreciate the offer,” Zoe told him primly.

The Time Lord held his index finger against his chin, agonizing over it until he witnessed the hopeful look in Jamie's eyes and then found it hard to decline.

“All right then,” he finally answered, forcing a smile before gesturing to the ice cream stand ahead of them.

If previous experiences were anything to go by, the Doctor couldn't shake the feeling that Jamie would end up being the one needing protecting …

THE END

PS. Ready for the biggest fright they all experienced in the House of Horrors??

[courtesy of toonme.com]


End file.
